Pra rua me levar
by Luis Duduardo
Summary: SongFic Ana Carolina Pra Rua Me Levar.


**Ana Carolina - Pra Rua Me Levar**

Pra rua me levar

Lá estava, Hermione Jane Granger, com apenas vinte e seis anos, totalmente ferida, com o rosto perdido nas lágrimas.

_iNão vou viver, como alguém que só espera um novo amor_

_Há outras coisas no caminho onde eu vou/i_

Como ele ousou? Dia 25, semana que vem, iriam completar 10 anos de namoro.

Ela ergueu a cabeça, os cabelos se movimentavam para trás, e um frio intenso percorria pelo seu corpo, deixando-a arrepiada.

Ela precisava continuar, precisava. Obviamente teria dificuldades de enfrentar o futuro, mas precisava fazer isso. Caminhando decidida pelas ruas, se encolhendo contra a ventania.

_iAs vezes ando só, trocando passos com a solidão_

_Momentos que são meus, e que não abro mão/i_

Ela nunca chegara imaginar que sua amiga Ginerva Weasley estava saindo com seu "noivo", era uma vagabunda, safada, filha-de-uma-coelha (para não dizer outra coisa).

Ela nunca se sentira tão só em toda sua vida, era como se ninguém no mundo parasse para ajudá-la, estava estava completamente perdida, sozinha.

A vida de seus pais havia sido varrida há quase 7 anos por Voldemort.

Ela jogou o cabelo de um lado para o outros, olhou para o seu nublado, poucas gotas de chuva se misturavam com as lágrimas em seu rosto. Então as nuvens agora não impediam mais que a luz do luar voltasse a brilhar.

Harry, cretino. Gina, traidora.

_iJá sei olhar o rio por onde a vida passa_

_Sem me precipitar, e nem perder a hora/i_

Ela parou de caminhar pelas ruas, parou em frenta à um chafariz da praça, fora ali, sua primeira vez com Harry, em uma noite que fora só deles. Só deles...

As águas pulando em volta, e eles na passarela, trocando calor e amor.

Ela passou a mão pelas águas do chafariz e molhou o rosto vermelho. Era uma pena, mas tudo tinha acabado...

Sua vida nunca mais voltaria a ser a mesma ...

_iEscuto no silêncio que há em mim e basta_

_Outro tempo começou pra mim agora/i._

Para que não voltasse a chorar, continuou caminhando pela rua molhada, o frio ainda insistia em deixar seus poucos pêlos arrepiados.

Olhou para lua, agora estava coberta, escura como sua vida.

O suicídio seria a melhor coisa, agora? Pensamentos assim ... a dominavam ...

_iVou deixar a rua me levar_

_Ver a cidade se acender_

_A lua vai banhar esse lugar_

_Eu vou lembrar você./i_

Os gemidos de prazer de Gina ainda estavam em sua cabeça, continuava caminhando sem ao menos perceber onde ia, eram poucos carros que passavam e ainda assim ignoravam-a, como se ela não tivesse com frio, além de totalmente ensopada.

Ela, preferia morrer... do que continuar sofrendo!

_iVou deixar a rua me levar_

_Ver a cidade se acender_

_A lua vai banhar esse lugar_

_Eu vou lembrar você./i_

Então ela parou em frente ao viaduto, olhou a cidade, as luzes piscando. Carros correndo, a chuva caindo das nuvens pesadas, a lua iluminando o seu caminho predominado das trevas. A vida continuava ... ninguém sequer ligava se ela estava bem ou ruim. Não tinha ninguém para desabafar, para contar o que estava sentido. Sem pais ... sem seu namorado idiota... sem sua melhor amiga (?)...

Ela subiu em cima da ponte, abriu os braços. Ia cair ... acabar com sua vida, estava resolvido!

_iÉ mas tenho ainda muita coisa pra arrumar_

_Promessas que me fiz e que ainda não cumpri/i_

Então ela olhou para a lua, e como se ela tivesse expressado palavras para Hermione, ela se lembrou de quando havia parado pela primeira vez em frente à plataforma 9 e meia.

- Filha, prometa para o papai que não vai deixar nada te derrubar- e olhou nos seus olhos bem fundo.

- Tudo bem, papai- disse angelicamente- Nada vai me derrubar- e abraçou seu pai com muita força. 

Ela se destruíria por causa de seu ex-namorado Harry e sua ex-melhor amiga, Gina?

Definitivamente não seria hoje ...

_iPalavras me aguardam o tempo exato pra falar_

_Coisas minhas, talvez você nem queira ouvir/i_

Ela um dia jogaria na cara de Harry James Poter, o que ele perdeu.

Voltou a caminhar pelo viaduto molhado, tremendo de frio, seus lábios estavam roxos.

_iJá sei olhar o rio por onde a vida passa_

_Sem me precipitar, e nem perder a hora_

_Escuto no silêncio que há em mim e basta_

_Outro tempo começou pra mim agora/i_

Ela caminhou, ia começar uma vida nova, tudo denovo! Que merda! Investira tanto em Harry, em sua carreira...

10 anos de namoro! Você tem noção do que são 10 anos de namoro? Dos momentos felizes que eles passaram juntos?

Viajaram pela metade do mundo, conheceram lugares incríveis. Sempre juntos, de mãos dadas, agarradinhos, compartilhando o mesmo sentimento.

Só que por trás disso, tinha uma garota de cabelos ruivos os vigiando.

Será que ela não conseguiu dar felicidade suficiente ao rapaz para fazer isso com ela? Destruir seus sentimentos?

Não, ela sempre o tratava com carinho, comida na cama, na boquinha, aviãozinho...

E as risadas que eles viviam trocando? Seria fingimento da parte de Harry?

E as noites na cama, quando ele vivia dizendo "Hermione, eu te amo!", seria realmente, verdade?

_iVou deixar a rua me levar_

_Ver a cidade se acender_

_A lua vai banhar esse lugar_

_Eu vou lembrar você._

_Vou deixar a rua me levar_

_Ver a cidade se acender_

_A lua vai banhar esse lugar_

_Eu vou lembrar você./i_

Ela continuou caminhando, abraçando a solidão. Caminhando, sem destino...

Sem vida ... sem rumo a tomar ...

Seus planos bolados mentalmente se partiram em um segundo.

Ela passou a mão na barriga. Seria essa noite que ela contaria ao Harry, que estava esperando um filho seu ...

Agora, esse filho seria só dela ... somente dela...

Hermione estava caminhando, totalmente molhada, espirrando a todo momento. Parou em frente ao aeroporto, um avião passou por cima dela, fazendo seus ouvidos tremer com a força da turbina. Ela entrou no local quentinho, e olhou para uma placa indicando que o próximo vôo saíria dali duas horas, em direção ao Brasil. Agora seria a hora de bolar seus planos novamente.


End file.
